


Nights

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is… he’s a… well, let’s put it this way: if it was literally anyone else (including Sam) who pushed him out of the bed almost every night and kicked him more than once and rammed the back of his head into Dean’s nose one time at three in the morning, they wouldn’t be allowed within fifteen feet of Dean’s room. He had never, ever, moved around this much when they were in Purgatory and if Dean didn’t know any better he’d think the asshole was doing it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights

As a human, Cas isn’t much different than he was as an angel.

He still stares too much, too long and somehow still can’t grasp that it’s weird to stare into the gas station attendant’s eyes for five minutes while Dean and Sam argue over what kind of coffee to get. He’s grumpy and doesn’t get their jokes and he joins Sam on the weekly lectures to try and guilt Dean into eating better and he fills up their DVR with things from the Discover and History Channel and likes to tell the brothers how many things they got wrong (“Zeus was actually an incredibly faithful man, you know”). His hair is still a mess, his tie (when he wears it) never seems to stay on correctly and the assorted nightmares that the three of them hunt still cower when Cas walks into the room.

But he’s different too, in a lot of ways. Cas has to eat now and if they try to get him to eat anything besides a burger or a salad that one of them makes, Dean has flashbacks to trying to get Sam as a toddler to eat. He also has to shower and for some reason unbeknownst to Dean or Sam, doesn’t feel that it’s “appropriate” to put his clothes back on after every shower. It’s super weird. But the biggest way is probably that he sleeps.

Cas is… he’s a… well, let’s put it this way: if it was literally anyone else (including Sam) who pushed him out of the bed almost every night and kicked him more than once and rammed the back of his head into Dean’s nose one time at three in the morning, they wouldn’t be allowed within fifteen feet of Dean’s room. He had never,  _ **ever**_ , moved around this much when they were in Purgatory and if Dean didn’t know any better he’d think the asshole was doing it on purpose. 

Tonight’s no different. Cas’ legs are hooked around Dean’s and his face is tucked into the hunter’s neck and his hands are resting down at his sides but they keep moving to touch different parts of Dean. It’s always like this - Cas lulls him into thinking he’s safe, thinking that because Cas is on top of him, he can’t push Dean out of the bed or physically assault him in his sleep. And then a couple hours after Dean falls asleep suddenly he’s on the floor or there’s a knee in his balls or a hand falls back onto his face like Cas is going for a knock out or something’s stabbing his kidneys - this has been going on for three  _months_. Dean is pretty sure that at this point, he deserves a medal for not killing him.

Tonight Dean wakes up in the middle of being pushed off the bed and onto the ground. He lies there for a moment and groans, wondering what the fuck he did to deserve this kind of special hell before he pushes himself up and crawls back into bed, purposefully making the bed shift and move as much as possible. Cas doesn’t move, doesn’t even fucking blink, he’s out like a light. Well… at least  _that’s_  something.

Dean sighs and pulls Cas’ back flush against his chest, twining their legs together in an effort to give him less ammo to work with. He kisses the side of Cas’ head and grumbles, “You’re lucky I love you, asshole.” 

They don’t wake up until noon the next day. Dean rolls over and smiles at the ceiling for a minute, happier than he has words to express that they both got to sleep some last night. Cas blinks his eyes open and moves so his head is resting on Dean’s chest before grumbling, “Why are you smiling?” The hunter grins a little and runs a hand through Cas’ hair, “No reason.”

Cas nods and closes his eyes again, “Sap.” 

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr, [here.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/49040821843/as-a-human-cas-isnt-much-different-than-he-was)


End file.
